supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander (Chaos)
Chaos is a 17-year-old boy with ink black hair and odd, purple eyes. After changing the future, Chaos is no longer an assassin, but a farmer living in now rual Natura. Additional Info |-|Before Time Travel = Personality: Chaos is somewhat mysterious yet very cruel. He trained himself to be a heartless assassin an is the best one on his home planet/city, Natura. He often shoots before thinking and has been described as "trigger-happy." He prefers to keep to himself and will do anything to kill his target. After the end of The Assassin/Roleplay, Chaos develops a major personality change. He feels guilty, not necessarily for killing the Royal Koopa Family, but for the other people he has murdered as a whole for a living. He becomes more and more stressed out causing his fighting skills to drop. After being defeated by Vallis in Worlds End/Roleplay he loses much of his confidence. He is still a great fighter and assassin, but he can't fight as well as he used to. The Assassin/Roleplay: In The Assassin/Roleplay he is hired as a guard for Bowser and his family after they are all killed by "The Assassin." When he almost shoots Freeze not knowing who it is. Iggy takes the gun, and he then beats up the koopa and takes his gun back, threatening to kill him if he ever touches it again. Ridley punches him and runs away like a coward. Chaos then beats him up and breaks every bone in his body. He is seen later keeping watch. When Iggy claims to have gotten shot at by Chaos, his guard replies "Are you stupid or something? I've been sitting (against the wall behind Iggy) here the whole time." When Iggy says that a bullet was shot at him, Chaos says that no such thing happened and that he was crazy. When a three-legged dog shows up at the castle, he gives the dog tons of attention because he loves dogs, so he starts following Chaos around. When Pad breaks in to Bowser's Castle, he points a gun at him and is about to shoot. They fight, then Iggy teleports Pad into a different room. Chaos then tries to kill Iggy, but his cover is blown by Tripod. He then leaves the room and sees Pad, Marth, and Ike breaking in through the window. He doesn't care about what they are doing, and turns around to pet Tripod on the head. He is later seen laughing at Pad after he is tackled by Pickles and Tripod. After he shoots and kills Bowser Jr., Iggy attacks him saying he was the assassin. First, Chaos denies it, but then after he is attacked again, he starts choking Iggy and points a gun at his head an confesses that he is the assassin. Pad threatens to shoot him, then Chaos mocks and taunts him to do so. He uses Iggy as a living shield when Pad does fire, mortally wounding the koopa. After killing Bowser, he flees. Tripod an Pickles are sad when they saw him kill the koopas and leave. Worlds End/Roleplay: In the Worlds End/Roleplay Chaos is seen walking through "Death Valley." He plans to clear the desert by nightfall, but starts to fight with Ace. Soon, Vallis attacks him and he is shot in the shoulder. Ace then tries to protect Chaos. After a long fight, Chaos flees. He is taken back to Ace's base to be healed. Afterwards, he leaves and starts to travel again. He fights his brother with the help of Pad, though he couldn't seem to remember who is brother was, causing him to think about his past instead of fighting. This enrages Pad, who was fighting Terror all by himself. Chaos eventually joins the fight once he remembers. Terror realizes that he can't win and flees. The Slasher/Roleplay: Chaos is then seen in Oppidum Town. He fights the Slasher, Jane, for a very long time. Close to the end, he sits down and expects her to finish him off. When he flees, he seems angry and confused. The Runner/Roleplay: Chaos meets a dog named Bacchus who becomes his friend. He is then sent to kill Sol. Ad Salvandas Sol/Roleplay: Chaos kills Sol quickly and is then seen trying to steal the Triforce of Power. The exact reason for this is unknown however. He is defeated by Linka and thrown off a small cliff on Mt. Caligo. |-|After Time Travel = A World of Change/Roleplay: Chaos returns to Natura, which is now unable to support its population of humans. He and a few other heroes travel back in time to prevent the building of the city that lead to the planets decay and destruction. Trivia Before Time Travel: *He absolutely loves and adores dogs. He will drop what he is doing to go and pet a dog or puppy, no matter how important it is. And if someone makes fun of him because of it, he'll blow their brains out of the back of their head with a bullet between the eyes. **He only likes large/medium dogs though. *His real name is Alexander Wolfe, but just like Lucario's name, it has been replaced with "Chaos." But unlike Lucario, he seems to prefer his nickname over his real name, and will not respond to "Alexander" if called any more. *It is revealed in the Roleplay that his memory is awful, and he has to think for a long time just to remember who Terror is. After Time Travel: *None yet Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Blizz's Pages